Peri
Peri (ピエリ Pieri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. She is voiced by Minami Takahashi in the Japanese version. Profile Peri is a daughter of a noble family in Nohr and a subordinate to Prince Xander. Her supports with Laslow reveal that prior to the events of Fates, her mother was killed by a servant who became obsessed with her. Despite being punished by her father, she still thought that any servant in her house was her mother's murderer, and would kill them if she was annoyed in any way. Even though her father was aware of this, he never said anything and she eventually left when the numbers began dwindling. One day, Peri participated in a nobles' fighting tournament and ultimately placed third. Among the spectators of the tournament was Xander. Impressed by her character and potential from watching her fight, Xander immediately summoned Peri to become his retainer, an offer she accepted. Birthright Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, assisting Xander in opposing the Avatar. In Chapter 26, along with Laslow, Peri will choose to fight alongside Xander to the very end. Peri cannot be saved in this route and will die unless the player chooses not to battle and kill her before defeating Xander. Conquest Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, sent by Xander to assist the Avatar in helping get Elise medical attention at the Makras Palace. Revelation Peri joins the Avatar's army in Chapter 17 after Xander decides to join the Avatar's army. Personality Peri has a peculiar personality, and, in the Japanese version, she often refers to herself in a third-person point of view ever since her mother died. She acts mostly like a spoiled child and has childish enthusiasm, especially in terms of causing bloodshed. She has sudden, if not sometimes random, impulses for killing people as a result of her mother's sudden murder when she was young and often comes off as scary to other people due to her immense bloodlust toward basically all kinds of living things that has angered her. However, her sudden killing impulses are only a means to handle the great emotional pain caused by her mother's murder, and she often either kills someone or cries wildly because of her unstable emotions when upset. Peri cooks the best out of everyone else in the army primarily because she always cooked her own meal due to her fear of poisoned food. This was seen in her supports with Kaze where she is shown to be proficient at cooking sweets, pastries and savory dishes. She has great natural talent in this field, having received no formal training but instead experimented a lot when she was younger, and was encouraged to do so by those around her. While it's been shown her sweets and pastries are extremely delicious she apparently prefers to cook things involving meat as she enjoys cutting it, especially when the meat bleeds when she cuts it (likely a by-product of her bloodlust on the battlefield). One of her supports with Laslow indicate that her mother was also quite adept at cooking, and that she probably inherited her abilities from her mother. Her birthday is December 24th. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 12 - The Evening Plan= |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flame= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 12 - Reunion in Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 26 - Prince Xander of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with Laslow Xenolouge 2 - Beach Brawl |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |65% |5% |40% |60% |50% |35% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |40% |65% |5% |40% |60% |50% |35% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Paladin |50% |70% |5% |40% |55% |40% |45% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Great Knight Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -2 | +2 |} Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Laslow * Odin * Xander * Benny * Keaton * Silas * Kaze * Arthur * Niles * Leo * Hinata (Revelation only) * Kaden (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia *Charlotte *Selena *Kagero (Revelation only) * Peri's child Overall Base Class Peri has the niche of having unusually high resistance for her class. This can make her a valuable unit when dealing with magic users, though her rather middling HP growth prevents her from taking too many hits. Her speed is slightly better than Silas and Xander, allowing her to double on enemies much sooner than they can, and has moderately good strength to score powerful blows on enemies. However, she is offset by surprisingly low defensive growths, making her much more fragile towards hard hitting, agile enemies like Mercenaries and Fighters. Overall, Peri is great for taking down Mage units as she can safely take them down with little effort. With their fragile defenses, Peri can initiate and activate her personal skill Bloodthirst, giving her a 4 point boost to her Strength, Magic, Speed, and Skill until the next turn, making her a good walling unit to defend other troops. Quotes Refer to Peri/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Peri - Childish Killer (イノセント • キラー lit. Innocent Killer) : After Xander was crowned, Peri was put in charge of Nohr's army. Her cruelty faded as she grew into a strong commander, but she never lost her childlike demeanor, even on the battlefield. ; Peri and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Records of his wife end around the same time, as does a curious string of missing-persons cases. Etymology In Persian mythology and Armenian mythology, the Peri (Persian: پری‎‎ pari) are exquisite, winged fairy-like spirits ranking between angels and evil spirits, this may reference her dual nature. Pieri is an Italian surname that originated from the Tuscan name Piero, which is a variant of the name Pietro. However, in Romanian, Pieri means "to die". Trivia * From the My Room models, Peri has heterochromia iridum. Her right eye, which is normally covered by her bangs, is green while her left eye is pink. * Peri was voted the 20th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Peri has a strong dislike of bugs and will kill them if she sees them. She likes butterflies, however. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters